


Never Can Say Goodbye

by supreme_genius



Series: The Break Up [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Juliette live life apart, and maybe it's not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Can Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!  
> I intended for "The Break Up" to be 3 chapters, but I got quite a few requests for another chapter.  
> So I give you this - it's a little shorter, but not by much.
> 
> I own nothing Grimm, just my ideas.  
> As always this is unbeta'd.

            “So it’s really over? Grimm stuff aside?” Monroe asked before taking a bite of his veggie burger.

            “Yep. A little part of me was hoping we’d work it out, thought the feelings were solely from the ziegevolk. Maybe that part of me was just in denial. I’m glad we ended it as friends. She’s safer down in San Francisco, she’s happy, has a great job. I had to let her go.” Nick nodded, like he was still processing everything he was saying.

            “And you’re living with a blutbad. You definitely got the crappy end of the sti–”

            “Shut up, man! I like being here. You’re my best friend – my bro. We’re like Chandler and Joey on Friends.”

            “You’re definitely Joey.” Monroe chuckled.

            Nick scowled then smiled a little half-smile. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

            “So you’re boss – the captain…”

            “Took care of the problem.”

            Monroe nodded. “Are we good…with him? I mean, I have no idea what he is. But if he knows what I am, knows what you are…he’s gotta be high up, man.”

            “He hasn’t said anything, so I’m guessing what ever he is, he doesn’t care.”

            As Nick was about to shove an onion ring in his mouth, his phone started to vibrate. He tossed the onion ring back on the plate and checked the caller ID. He smiled; it was Juliette.

            “Hey, Juliette. How’s San Francisco?” Nick got up, nodded at Monroe, and walked into the kitchen.

            “Hey! It’s great!”

            “So you’re all settled in your new place?”

            “Yep, just unpacked my last box.”

            “Your coworkers treating you well? What’s your boss like?”

            “They’re all great – really welcoming. It’s so nice here – they city’s beautiful! You know, we should make plans for you to come down for a visit. You could bring Monroe and Hank, too.”

            “Yeah, we’ll definitely have to plan something.”

            Nick was happy that Juliette was happy. She wasn’t his to hold on to anymore, he knew that. He still loved her, though, but wasn’t so much _in_ love. Juliette was happy, too. Nick was her best friend, she’d always love him, always want him to be happy – even if they weren’t together.

            “I’m really glad you’re happy, Jules.”

            “Jules? You haven’t called me that since before we started dating.”

            “I know. I thought I’d give it another go.”

            They both laughed.

            “Yeah, I missed that.”

            “There’s an offer on the house.”

            “Good one?”

            “Not bad, but the realtor says there are a few more couples interested in looking at it.”

            “You’ll have to keep me updated.”

            “Of course.”

            “Well, I’ll let you go. I have work early tomorrow.”

            “Me, too.”

            “Give Monroe and Hank my love.”

            “Eh…I’ll tell them you said ‘hi.’”

            Juliette giggled. “Good night, Nick.”

            “Good night, Jules.”

            Nick hung up and just stood there, smiling, for a minute before finally returning to the living room and plopping back on the sofa next to Monroe.

            “She all settled in?”

            “Yeah, she sends her love. She said we should make plans for me to go visit her. She said you and Hank can come, too.”

            “Cool. I’ve never been to San Fancisco – I hear it’s nice. So I’ve been thinking…”

            “Mhm…?”

            “Now that you and Juliette are broken up, you think she’d go for me?” Monroe teased.

            “I will go grimm on your ass – decapitate you.” Nick was half-joking.

            “So, too soon for jokes, huh?”

            Nick picked up an onion ring and threw it at Monroe, who picked it up off his lap and happily shoved it in his mouth. Nick just shook his head. They sat there laughing and eating for most of the night.

            “Dude, I’m going to bed. I have a consultation tomorrow morning at 8.”

            “Yeah, I was thinking about going in to work early and talking with Renard – make sure we’re good.” Nick grabbed the plates and containers from the coffee table. “Here, I’ll clean up.”

            “Be my guest.” Monroe smiled, got up, and headed towards his room.

            “Hey, Monroe,” Nick called after him.

            “Yeah, man?”

            “Thanks.”

            Monroe nodded. “Good night.”

XXX

            Nick knocked on the captain’s door before walking in and sitting down. Renard looked up from his papers, deep green eyes meeting bright grey ones. The captain leaned back in his chair, knowing exactly what Nick had come here for, but letting him make the first move.

            “Are we good?”

            “Yes.”

            “Monroe, too?”

            “Yes.”

            Nick looked at Renard with a skeptical eye, wanting to address the elephant in the room.

            “Pfleger.”

            Nick stared at the captain blankly. He hadn’t come across them in Marie’s books, but obviously he wasn’t going to say anything.

            “It’s German for keeper.”

            “So you…protect Portland?”

            “Precisely.”

            Nick nodded, mainly because he didn’t really know what to say.

            “I think it’s time for you to get to work, Detective, your partner just walked in.”

            “Yes, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all the love for this story. It's nice to wrap up this piece so I can start something fresh.


End file.
